When Chloe asked for Help
by boaterV
Summary: Chloe is on a the job and needs to ask for help from the only person she doesn't want to see while she's in town. Sequel to When Chloe Covered for Hardison.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Crap crap crap crap crap crap." She mumbled the word under her breath repeatedly. Stumbling into an alley she couldn't help but remember that Oliver had told her not to come alone. That he had told her she would need backup. Alone in the dark, dank alley she could admit to herself what she would never say to him. He had been right.

Grabbing her cell phone she dialed a familiar number smiling when she heard the line connect.

"I thought you were busy until tomorrow?" Parker sounded slightly winded and there was an echo on the line. Chloe could only imagine where the girl was.

"Yeah well things got complicated." Chloe whispered hoping the goons that were following her weren't close enough to hear. "Any chance you are free to offer a little back up? And by you I mean you and Hardison. Possibly Sophie. Maybe Nate?"

"Big trouble?"

"Yeah. I kind of overestimated my charm."

"Hold on a sec." Parker pulled the phone away from the her ear and used her com. "Got a problem."

"I thought you were already in the vault." Nate sounded confused.

"Oh that's done. I don't need help. Chloe does."

"I thought she wasn't supposed to be in town till tomorrow." Hardison started typing fast.

"What does she need?" Nate was already moving on to the next plan. His mind spinning.

"I've got her on my cell." Parker exited the building at a brisk jog. Ready to do whatever it took to help her friend.

"Patching her into the coms now." Hardison finished the patch and started locating her.

"Chloe?" Nate motioned for Sophie to put her earpiece back in.

"I'm on coms?" She wanted to curse. It was bad enough she was calling in her friend for help but now the whole team knew she was stuck. The part that bothered her the most was he was going to hear her. He was going to know she couldn't handle herself.

She hated how much time she spent worrying about what he was thinking. After their night together she hadn't been surprised to find him gone when she awoke. She was surprised at how much it bothered her. It was ridiculous really. She had known it was going to be a one time thing. Her stupid subconscious wouldn't let her forget him. Every silly fantasy her sex deprived brain conjured up featured his dark blue eyes. It was so easy to remember his touch. The way it made her feel.

"I have a lock on your location. Try the door at the end. It's the courthouse." Chloe smiled as she took a few steps and easily turned the handle.

"Thanks Hardison." She had forgotten how good they worked together. How easily they were able to change on a dime.

"So are we still on for dinner tomorrow?" Chloe smiled at Parkers question. The idea of a dinner with her and Hardison, maybe even Sophie and Nate, sounded like a nice way to end this nightmare of a trip.

"Yes." She made her way to the front of the building. An exit should be easy enough. She wasn't even sure if her pursuers had followed her down the alley. They certainly didn't know she was in the county courthouse. Turning the corner she cursed.

Why did she tempt fate?

Standing in main lobby she saw them through the glass. Moving slowly towards the front entrance. They were going to see her. "Crap Crap Crap." She turned and headed back up the stairs. Aware that she was now trapped in a building protected by cops being chased by rogue FBI agents. "Slight problem."

"I'm on my way." At the sound of his gruff voice over the com she stilled. She had been hoping to avoid him. Thought he hadn't been listening. She should have known better.

"Eliot, what's your ETA?" Nate worried she didn't have time. The rest of them were at least 20 minutes away.

"5 minutes." He didn't tell them that he had already been on his way to her. Didn't tell them that the moment Hardison had located her that he had started driving. Didn't tell them that the thought of her in danger sent a chill up his spine. As far as they were concerned Eliot considered her a one night stand. Nothing more. He avoided seeing her when she visited the rest of the team. Sophie had teased him once. Mentioning his crush but the look Eliot had offered had left her silent.

"No rush. They look like reasonable homicidal thugs. I'm sure they just want to talk about the mountain of evidence against them I stole." She found the first courtroom in session and went in. Opening her bag and pulling out her laptop she quickly pulled her hair into a pony tail. Slipping on a pair of glasses and pulling off her coat she began typing. As far as disguises went it wasn't very convincing but no one expects someone being chased to hide in plain sight. "I'm in courtroom 3 on the second floor."

"Eliot use the badge from our last job. I'm entering you name into the system right now. You'll be able to bypass security." Hardison continued typing furiously as Parker opened the door to the van and joined him. A worried look darkened her normally sunny face. When she sat next to him he stopped for a moment and smiled at her. Reassuring her without words. She smiled back. Eliot would save her. A few thugs were no match for their hitter.

"Pulling up now." Eliot leapt from the cab of his truck. Running towards the front entrance. Only slowing as he opened the doors. Slipping the badge out of his pocket he flashed it at the security.

"Agent Roy Chapel, Homeland Security." They glanced at the badge and the computer screen before waving him through.

Walking fast he headed up the stairs. Quickly location the courtroom Chloe had hid in. Walking in he scanned the room and felt the noose that had tightened around his neck loosen a bit when he saw her. Getting up she made her way to his side. There was no time for happy or any other kid of reunion. Quickly falling in step she followed him out of the building.

"Hardison, options."

"Turn left, There is another set of stairs that lead to a loading dock. It's heavily guarded but with your badge you should be fine."

"Should be?" Eliot growled.

"Best I can do. Chlo you have any ID on you?"

"I have an Interpol badge, Paige Holiday."

"Seriously?" Chloe could hear the humor in Sophie voice. She knew it was a ridiculous name but she hadn't picked it. Yet another reason she was annoyed at Oliver. The name made her sound like a hooker. He said it was very James Bond but she didn't think that made it any better.

"You'll be cleared at the door."

Chloe stayed on his heels. Following closely, weaving in an out of people intent on their path. The panic had eased at the first sight of him. She could have called in any one of her boys and they would have been at her side in a moment but none of them would have eased her fear as quickly as the sight of him did. Even with the uncomfortable tension between them he made her feel safe. She knew he would never let anything happen to her.

She pushed that thought away. It was foolish. A one night stand didn't make him her protector. Right now she needed to focus on getting out. Following him to safety. Then she could worry about why she seemed so fixated on him.

"we're at the door." Eliot grumbled the words and Chloe couldn't stop the shiver that went up her spine. After not seeing him for almost a year he still had the same effect on her. Nothing was dampened.

"Lucile and I are in the alley waiting."

"10 seconds."

"Better hurry. Goons are making their way down the alley."

Reviews are Love people so send them along please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hardison, and Parker looked up from the van to watch Eliot lead Chloe through the door. Parker leaped into the back and swung the doors open just as Eliot shoved her through. Tumbling into the van Chloe was met with a smiling Parker.

"Hey sunshine." Chloe smiled back. The relief of seeing her friend washing over her.

Eliot jumped into the van after her and Hardison started to drive. "You shouldn't be working alone. You should have used your team." Parker had slipped into the front seat leaving her trapped in the back with him.

"It isn't your call." Her voice took on a dark edge. She didn't like being told what to do.

"It is when you drag my team into a dangerous situation they haven't had time to prepare for."

"Everyone's fine." Parker turned, looking worried.

"Stay out of it Parker." Eliot growled at her words. "Someone could have been hurt." He hated that it was the thought of her hurt that bothered him.

For a moment she softened. Saw the worry in his eyes. All the freaking men in her life worried. Like she was some delicate doll that needed saving. Then she remembered how he had avoided her. Had made every effort to be gone when she came to visit Parker. How after she had invited them all to her home when they had been in town and he had been conveniently too busy. She hated that he couldn't be a man about their night together.

Hated that he treated her like she was a mistake.

Anger replaced the understanding. "I called Parker. Not you."

"And yet if it weren't for me you would still be trapped in some court room."

"I would have gotten out. I always get out." She leveled her gaze at him. Annoyance at the fact that she couldn't help but notice how sexy he was when he was angry. She would like nothing more then to jump on top of him. That made her angrier.

She couldn't seem to be able to shake her attraction to him and he seemed to find her nothing more than an annoyance. An itch that had been scratched.

Eliot turned away from her. He wanted her. As much, maybe more than the first time he had seen her. The fire in her eyes sent his blood racing. "Hardison, drop me off around the corner." He was going to find the goons that had been chasing her. He didn't feel safe letting them wander his city.

Hardison pulled over to the curb and Eliot leaped out the back of the van and onto the street.

"Be careful." She hated that she couldn't hide her concern. As much as she hated him questioning her competence he was right. She had risked their lives. She had assumed this would be an easy in and out. Instead she had been forced to call in backup. She had put them in danger.

He was still in danger. Right now he was out on the street cleaning up her mess. She felt the guilt wash over her. Swamp her. Causing a pit in her stomach. Making her think about how selfish she had been. How she sometimes fought so hard to be her own person. Fought against their protectiveness when she should be thankful to have so many people care about her.

"I say we head to the north end and get some pizza?" Hardison broke the silence. Turning back to look at Chloe and Parker as they sat at a red light. The smile fell when he saw her. "Or we could go back and make sure Eliot is okay."

Chloe looked away from him. Didn't like that she was that transparent. Her anger was back now but it was directed at herself. She had been wrong. Not something she liked to admit, ever. Worse still was that he had called her on it. It would have hurt coming from Oliver or Clark or anyone of her boys but from him? It hurt all the more.

"I'm sorry I dragged you guys into this." Chloe turned towards the monitors and Hardison maneuvered the van into a parking spot. Getting out of the front seat he slid into the chair next to her.

"Eliot, what's your status man?" Chloe silently mouthed the word thank you and Hardison just nodded. He liked Chloe enough although there was always a bit of competition. She had been his replacement. Even with his insecurities though he would have done anything for her. She was Parkers friend and there weren't a lot of those. He would walk on the moon if it would make the crazy thief smile.

"Boyleston and Fairfield heading West, They are still searching." At least two of them were x special forces and he was starting to think the third had won the 1998 world judo championship. If his memory was to be trusted.

"We are sitting outside the Westside entrance to the square. We can pick you up there."

"They aren't still searching. They are heading back to home base." Chloe switched from her Bluetooth to the earpiece Parker handed her.

"And where might that be?" His voice was a low growl. His anger so close to the breaking point.

"Hancock tower."

"Get back in the van. I'll explain everything." his only response was a grunt. Sitting back she waited for him to find them and climb back in.

"Chloe, bring my team back to the bar. You have some explaining to do. Starting with why you didn't tell me about bad guys in my own backyard." Chloe cringed at the tone of Nate's voice. In this moment he reminded her of her father. She suddenly felt like she was 6 years old again.

"On my way." Hardison nodded at her words and eased the van back into traffic.

She was trapped in the back on the van with Eliot in Boston rush hour traffic. The bar might as well been on the other side of the globe. She didn't want to look at him. Didn't want to see his anger, His annoyance, His disgust. She wasn't sure what was worse. The way he felt about her or the way she cared.

She shouldn't.

For the last hour he had been on auto pilot. He had to save her. Had to get to make sure she was safe. He had been ready to tear everyone limb from limb. He had know the moment he met her she would be trouble. That she would turn his life upside down. Against his better judgment he had slept with her. Had started something that had no where to go. When she was gone he thought he could just go back. Back to the way it was before but she haunted him. His dream and his nightmares. She wouldn't go away. Dropping in on Parker and the rest of the team whenever she wanted.

Now she was here with him. If he leaned forward he could reach out and run his fingers through her soft blonde waves. He wanted to. He wanted to taste her again. The sound of her muffled moans as he had brought her to the edge were ringing in his ears like it was yesterday. Never had a women made him so crazy.

His eyes were on her again. All anger gone. She looked contrite and dam it if that didn't just make him want her more. When she was angry it was easier for him to maintain his rage. That rage gave him some distance. Made it easier to avoid thinking about how much he wanted her.

The sad look in her eyes was making every barrier he had worked so hard to put up feel like it was crumbling. Like they were made of sand and the tide was coming in.

"Thank you." Her voice was barely above a whisper and he felt another crack in the wall. He wanted to reach out and touch her. Instead he just grumbled a welcome. There was still too much country boy in him not to acknowledge her words.

She looked away after that and he watched her the rest of the ride back to the bar. Unsure for the first time in as long as he could remember. Whatever trouble she had brought to their door would be dealt with and she would be gone again. He just had to stay strong until then.

As they walked into the room above the bar Nate and Sophie were waiting for them. The brunette rushed over and wrapped her arms around Chloe.

"You should have called."

" I did." Sophie frowned at her.

"Not what I meant and you know it." Pulling back she moved to stand next to Nate. "I thought we were friends."

Chloe frowned and waited until Parker and Hardison were in front of her. "I should have. I'm sorry. Sometimes I just feel so smothered. It isn't an excuse though. I needlessly put you guys in danger. It was selfish and I'm sorry."

Nate smiled knowingly at her before moving towards the board. "All right then. Lets get started."

Chloe spent the next hour filling them in on her targets. Bad men doing bad things. Dumping toxic waste and covering it up with fake EPA reports. Making families sick.

"Why haven't we heard of this?" Hardison sounded angry and Chloe couldn't blame him. They had targeted halfway houses and the poorest neighborhoods knowing they would be able to fight back even if they realized what was happening.

"They have deep pockets and know people whose moral code is very flexible, especially when it comes to reelection funds."

"Why aren't you working with your team on this?" It was Eliot's turn to speak and she spun around. Not realizing her had been standing behind her the whole time. He could be so still when he wanted to.

"Because they have bigger fish to fry." She didn't mention aliens or darkseid or anything else. She couldn't expect them to understand. As much as she trusted them she couldn't burden them with any more secrets.

"Where is the dumping?" Hardison needed more details.

"Bridgewater, Fairhaven." She saw some nods. As if that made perfect sense and it a way it did. Both towns had been in a downward spiral since the days of whaling. Constant attempts as renewal had fallen short. It was easy to understand how desperate anyone in that area could be. Didn't make it okay but it could be understood.

She pulled out her messenger bag and fished around until she found the memory stick. Handing it over to Hardison he plugged it in and pulled the files up on the big screen.

"This is some serious information, Dam girl. No wonder they were chasing you." Chloe smiled at Hardison. Proud again that she had gotten these bastards.

"I don't understand? It looks like you have enough to hand this over to the police."

Chloe smiled sadly. If only it were that easy.

As if to answer the question Sophie frowned as a name flashed on the screen.

No one said a word.

"So you see why I need some help? My intention had been to take it back to my little lair and make sure the information got to people I could trust to actually prosecute before The Evil One could crush it."

"Evil One?" Sophie smirked at that.

"Yeah well me and Lex are past formalities and onto the cute nickname phase of our relationship. I call him The evil one an he calls me… Well usually he calls me things that can't be repeated in such genteel company."

"That is an imagine I can enjoy. Ice cold Luther all hot and bothered?" Sophie smiled.

Eliot's face twisted with barely controlled rage and a growl escaped his lips. The idea of her putting herself in danger intentionally bothered him in a way he didn't want to think about.

Chloe turned towards him at the sound. A smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I know it's hard to imagine anyone not liking me." He grumbled again and she felt the familiar shiver ride up her spine. There was no denying her attraction to him. Even after all this time all she could think about was the way it felt to touch him.

Nate smiled. "We have some people who can handle this level of info." Hardison nodded in understanding and sent the info.

"Consider it done." Chloe smiled at Hardison.

Reviews? Seriously! MUST I BEG. I'm not above it you know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I should have called ahead of time." Now that she had admitted her mistake it was easier and easier.

"We're still on for dinner tomorrow right?" Parker leapt off the stool she had been sitting in and moved forward.

"Absolutely. We could probably even move it up to lunch. I'll call you in the morning."

"Go with her Eliot." Both turned at Nate's words, protests sitting in their mouth. "Those goons are still out there." Eliot fell silent and nodded. Whatever he felt for her wasn't going to change the fact that he wouldn't risk her life.

Chloe didn't want to give in so easy but he was right and she had already put then at risk. So she bit her tongue and followed him out the door. Slipping into the elevator she avoided looking at him. It was bad enough to be trapped in the tiny box with him. She just didn't want to remember.

The last time they had been in an elevator together… The memory swamped her before she could stop it. Heat started at her core and spread. She reached up and placed her hand on the wall to try and bring herself back to the present. Leaning her head down she took a deep breath and immediately realized her mistake. The scent of him permeated the tiny room. "Crap."

"Did you say something?" She turned at the sound of his voice and tried to offer a gentle smile and she hoped he couldn't see how flushed she was.

"Nothing." She shook her head as it to further prove it and she hated the way his face scrunched up in anger again. She could deal with the awkwardness. Could deal with the cold shoulder but the hatred she didn't understand. Why did he hate her?

"Fine." The word was more like a growl. It grated on Chloe.

"I said I was sorry and I meant it. I don't know what more you want from me." Her voice was small.

He took a step forward before he could stop himself. He didn't like seeing her so lost. Before he could do something stupid the elevator stopped and the doors opened. He held her gaze for a moment longer before walking out.

Checking the parking garage he made his way to his car. Certain she was on his heels. His body was rigid with stress. Between his concern for the goons after her and her presence he was on edge. He opened the door for her. The southern part of him just wouldn't stand for him not to. The soft smile she offered as she slipped into the seat bothered him.

He wanted her anger, her fury.

"I'm staying at the Battery Wharf." she buckled her seatbelt as he slipped behind the wheel.

"I know." She turned towards him at that admission. Why? Parker, Sophie? Sure, even the boys knew but why did he? He certainly didn't care that she was in town.

The rest of the drive was spent in uncomfortable silence. Eliot watching for any signs of a tail and Chloe staring out the window. She loved a city. Despite her time in Kansas she would always think of herself as a city girl. She loved the traffic, the lights, the excitement. Boston wasn't the biggest but it certainly had more than it's share of charm.

Eliot circled the waterfront twice before finally pulling into the valet parking. He jumped out and slipped the attendant some money to keep the car close by. Taking one last look around he made his way to the passenger side and opened her door. Reaching in to help Chloe out.

Taking his cue she slipped her hand into the crook of his arm. Just another couple on vacation. Nothing strange. Nothing noteworthy.

Pressing the button at the elevator bank they stood in silence. Waiting. She couldn't help but be very aware of every point of contact. Her small hand tucked into the warm crook of his arm. The muscles bunching and flexing under her light touch.

Stepping into the elevator she pulled her hand back when the door closed. The chill of the air slipping into her bones.

"I'll come up and check your room and then I'll go."

She nodded at his words. She couldn't stop thinking about the why's. She was self aware enough to know she had a tendency to be a people pleaser. Still the tension between them was ridiculous.

Slipping the card key into the slot she stepped back to let him in first. She bristled slightly at the implication that she needed protecting but she didn't want to get into another argument. She stepped in behind him and slid the door closed. For a moment her eyes scanned the room for anything embarrassing before she could shake it off. It wasn't like this was going to get any more uncomfortable if she had left a bra on the bed.

She watched as he stalked through the suite. She could sense the tension rolling off him in waves.

When he was certain it was safe he moved back towards the door. "You should have called us."

Her anger rushed back. "I already said I was sorry."

"If anything happened to you it would break Parker."

"Don't you think I know that? I said I was sorry. You don't understand. Everyone knows you can take care of yourself. No one worries about whether you are being smart. No one stands over your shoulder checking to see what you're doing." She sighed and looked away from him. Some of her anger fading as it gave way to familiar feelings of insecurity. "Sometimes it feels like I'm trapped and I can't get out."

He wanted to go to her. To comfort her but he fought the urge. They couldn't go back. "Excuses."

"Are you trying to say you would have been happy if I'd called?" She hadn't called because she wanted to do this on her own but she was also afraid to drag him into it. Didn't want to deal with the cold shoulder.

"I would have backed your play." He stopped in front of her, arms crossed, brows creased.

"Really?" Her tone hopeful. Her emotions were a freaking roller coaster, anger, shame, sorrow, and tucked up, hidden under all of it was her lust for him. Her attraction that just wouldn't fade. Not with time or distance, not when he was cruel and cold. Nothing seemed to be able to snuff it out.

"Yes." The word so gruff and low she barely heard it.

"I didn't think you would." She looked away from him. "I thought…" Her voice trailed off when he closed the distance between them and grabbed her arms.

"I would never let anything happen to you." Heat flashed in her core as his eyes pinned her in place. "Never."

"And I would know that because of the way you've managed to be persona non grata every time I come to town. I thought we were clear about what happened between us. I don't understand why you hate me. If it was something I did. I'm sorry." She shook her head. "Why is it that I keep apologizing to you?"

He didn't have an answer for that. Couldn't think about anything but the way her eyes sparkled when she was angry, the way her cheeks glowed. His memory was flooded with the taste of her. With the feel of her skin.

"I'm not a good man." He moved in closer.

"You tried that before." She smiled reaching her hand up and running it along the stubble on his jaw. "I still want you." He smirked at that. "Why can't I stop?"

He didn't have an answer for that. Didn't have a clue. Since he had been trying to solve the same problem himself for the last year. "I don't know." Right now he didn't care. His head started to tilt down.

"Me neither." She lifted up on her toes. Leaning in to close the remaining distance. His hands releasing her arms to wrap them around her and pull her close. Crushing her tiny frame against his broad chest as their lips touched.

The world melted away as she lost herself in the rush of kissing him again. She wanted to remind herself of how it had ended last time. About how uncomfortable his anger had made her. She wanted to do a lot of things to protect herself but his tongue was running along the seem of her mouth and his fingers were digging into the soft flesh at the small of her back and her brain was going into overload.

Lust was supposed to fade. Scratch and itch and it goes away.

Her skyrocketing pulse and the tiny moans that were escaping her proved that platitude false. She could accept that she would never stop wanting him. Could accept that once, or twice, or a thousand times would never be enough.

His hands slid lower. Slipping under her bottom and she jumped up. Her legs wrapping around his waist. He carried her to the bedroom. His lips never leaving hers. Turning he sat on the edge of the bed pulling her down and into his lap. She gasped when she felt his hard length against her.

His mouth slipped from hers and traced along her neck. His hand coming up to pull open her shirt giving him better access. She gasped and called out his name. A soft prayer on her lips.

She wanted to stop and figure out what the hell was going on but she couldn't seem to get her body to cooperate, her hands threaded themselves into his hair. Pulling him closer, making sure he couldn't get away. Her breathing shallow and fast. Her pulse racing.

"Oh god yes." She mumbled the words as his mouth closed on her nipple over the silk of her bra. The heat penetrating her to her core.

Eliot mumbled his approval. The vibrations sending shivers along her skin. Chloe hips ground against him trying to increase the friction. She wanted to be rid of her clothes. She wanted to feel her skin rub up against him. She let go of his hair and reached down. Her hands grabbing at the hem of his shirt. Tugging at it she gasped when he moved away from her skin, the chill air replacing his warm mouth.

He looked up at her for a moment when the shirt came over his head. His eyes dark with lust. A smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Who knew danger could be so sexy?

He was dangerous. Very, very dangerous. Just not in the way everyone else saw him. Yes in a fight he was near unstoppable. She felt bad for anyone who crossed him in a dark alley.

But that wasn't what she was worried about. He certainly wasn't going to physically hurt her. She had never met a more protective man. And that was saying something.

Why was it easier to accept his protection that her boys? Why did it make her feel warm when he worried about her?

Chloe was drawn out of her thoughts when she felt his hands slide from her hips to her shirt. Slipping it down her arms he used it to hold her. Twisting it at her wrists.

She should feel trapped. She hated being restrained. She should be fighting hard to get free but instead she felt her pulse race. Lightning sizzled across her skin. She felt safe in his arms. Safe at his mercy. Better than safe. She felt alive.

She wasn't fighting him. She wasn't even struggling. He had her trapped. Pinned in place. He could think of at least a dozen ways he could kill her without much effort and she was smiling at him. As if he wasn't a shark, as if he wouldn't eat her alive and just keep swimming.

Dam. This was why he had avoided her for the past year. Not for any of the foolish reason he would have spouted if asked. Certainly not because he was done with her.

She scared him.

Serious cliff hanger. Muhaaaaaa (evil laugh!)

Conclusion will be up tomorrow night my precious.

Glad to see people are enjoying it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She scared him.

The tiny blonde woman with dark green eyes and a dangerous wit scared the crap out of him. Somehow she managed to do something every foe he had come up against in that past had failed at.

She saw too much and trusted to easily. She should be hardened like him. Jaded and cynical.

Instead when she smiled it was like looking at the sun. It warmed him. Made him think it was possible to be a better man. Possible that he was more than a killer. More than the muscle. That he deserved more.

Part of him had hated her for that. For putting that thought in his head. For letting the tiny seed of hope grow. How dare she offer him that and then walk away?

His feelings for her were so confusing and the heat of her skin was making it even harder to sort through them.

"Do we really want to do this again?" His words were gruff, his face a grimace.

"Do what Eliot? Be specific." Her arms were still pinned behind her. She was still sitting on his lap and yet there was something regal about her. About the way she held her head. "Have sex? Sleep together? Fuck?"

He cringed at the last word as it slipped between her lips right before he felt the heat burn in his core.

"Why are you fighting this? I'm not asking you for anything you aren't willing to give."

And maybe that was the problem. Maybe he wanted her to want more from him than physical gratification. She shined her light on him. Telling him he was more than what he was. That he deserved more and yet she didn't ask him for anything. Didn't ask him to prove it.

Didn't ask him to stay.

Dam it if that didn't bother him. Lone Ranger Eliot wanted her to want him to stay. It was so screwed up it was almost laughable.

She watched the battle in his eyes. The confusion and pain and she didn't know what to do.

"You're in charge here Eliot." Her voice was softer this time. Her eyes still bright with fire but now her beautiful mouth held the hint of a smile. "Do you want me to beg?"

She watched as her words hit him. A low groan escaping his lips. She had meant to tease but she realized she would. Regardless of what was going through his head or how he felt about her out of this room. Right now all she cared about was him taking her. Proud, strong, Chloe Sullivan would beg if it meant he would give her what she wanted.

That realization should have made her feel embarrassed. Weak. Instead it made her feel powerful. Giving him control was liberating. "Please Eliot." Words soft and pleading contrasting the sparkle in her eyes. She leaned in. Her lips a whispers breath away from his. "Please?"

Dam her and her perfect pink lips. Her perfect pink tempting lips. He didn't have enough control to resist her. Leaning in he covered her mouth with his own. Stealing her breath with the growl that tore through his body. Every time he pulled back for breath she whispered a please. He tightened his hold on her wrists. He wanted to be gentle but he couldn't seem to stop. Couldn't seem to control himself.

Shifting his weight he released her wrists and laid her back down on the bed. He reached over and slipped off her pants. She pulled her hands out of her shirt and reached towards him. Grabbing at the waist of his jeans she pulled him towards her. Undoing them and slipping them down his narrow hips. She smiled at his lack of underwear. Her small hand wrapping itself around his hardened length.

"Please." She tugged and his eyes slipped closed but he didn't move. "Please."

That word on her lips was killing him. Cracking through every wall. Her tiny hand wrapped around him. He was loosing the ability to think.

"You sure?" His voice husky and low.

"Was I not convincing enough with the begging? I can try harder if you'd like." She sat up. Tiny hand releasing him as she moved to kneel on the bed in front of him. Her hands resting on his shoulders, her eyes watching him. Daring him to pull away.

When he didn't move she leaned in and nibbled on his neck. Her tongue tracing the tendon. Her teeth biting his shoulder, laving it before he could twitch at the pain. Her hands tracing the muscles along his back. Enjoying the way they twitched under her ministrations.

As her mouth closed around his nipple he hissed and brought his hands up. One grabbing her shoulder. The other twisting through the hair at the nape of her neck. Tugging gently until she looked back up at him.

Her eyes sparkled. The same green eyes that had been haunting him. The same green eyes that looked into him. That made him feel things.

Eliot wasn't Eliot anymore. First he let the team in. Trusting them. Watching over them. Caring about them. His lone ranger act was a thing of the past. It had taken him almost a year to admit that to himself. Almost another year before he had said the words out loud.

Then she had walked in a made everything confusing again. He had just started to sort everything out and she had messed with his equilibrium again. She had made him want more. She made him greedy.

Greedy for things that he had given up as impossible and now she was standing here, again. He wanted more. Wanted everything.

"This isn't enough." He watched as hurt flashed across her beautiful face.

She started to pull back. Her arms wrapping around her body, embarrassment washing over her. "I'm sorry."

He reached out and grabbed her before she could pull away completely. "That's not what I meant." He cursed under his breath. He'd never done this before. "I want more."

The embarrassment was gone now replaced with curiosity. More? Did she dare to hope? "I don't understand."

"I want you to ask."

"Ask?"

"I want you to ask for more." the normally sure hitter looked lost. "If you want more."

"I thought you didn't want any strings? You said this was a bad idea." She wanted to be sure before she opened herself up. Before she let herself leap.

"I changed my mind." he shook his head. Drawn to her chest as she held her breath. "I didn't imagine having this conversation naked." When she smiled at that he relaxed a bit. "Actually I didn't imagine having this conversation at all."

"I can always put my shirt back on." She smiled wider at the growl that escaped his mouth.

"There's something here." He looked away for a moment. Trying to put his thoughts together. "Something more. I want more." There was that word again. More.

"How much more?" He loved the hopeful look in her eyes. Loved that it was the thought of him that put it there.

"I don't know." He shook his head and Chloe hated the lost look in his eyes. "I just know I don't want to walk out of here in the morning and never see you again."

"That sounds like a good start." She leaned in again. Letting her hands pull him closer. "The rest we can figure out as we go."

A smile spread across her face. Lighting her eyes and tugging at something in him. "That sounds like an excellent plan." He leaned in to kiss her. Right before their lips touched she placed her hand on his chest stopping him.

"So you'll come to dinner tomorrow night?" Her tone was light and teasing but he knew this was the first step.

"Absolutely." Leaning in he crushed his lips to hers. "I might need to start with breakfast, probably lunch too."

He smothered her laugh with his mouth again.

He didn't know where this was going. Despite all his changes he still wasn't a guy that believed in happily ever after but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the now. He had no doubt this wouldn't be the last conversation they had about where they stood but that didn't worry him. He had taken the first step towards something more.

Something amazing.

Epilogue.

When she woke up the next morning she was deliciously sore. The smile spreading across her face as she shifted and Eliot's arm tightened around her. Until that moment she hadn't realized she had been worried he might be gone.

"Morning Darlin." His voice was a low rumble and if it was possible her smile got wider. "Hardison called last night. Wants you to watch the news this morning."

She sat up slightly when he shifted his arm allowing her to move. Grabbing the remote she switched on the TV.

"_And in local News State Police raided a luthorcorp warehouse and uncovered hundreds of barrels of toxic waste. Michael Shaughnessey is on scene right now. Michael?"_

"_Thanks Diane. I'm standing here with Captain Bonano of the Massachusetts State Police. Sir, can you tell us what you've found."_

"_Based on some information sent to our office we raided the facility this morning. My men uncovered evidence of improper dumping."_

"_What about the rumors that CEO of Luthercorp Lex Luther was aware of the dumping?"_

"_I can't confirm or deny that but I can say that my office will be looking into this further and we will ensure that the guilty parties are brought to justice."_

_Chloe smiled at the TV screen. No doubt Lex would get off. His lawyers were just too good, but eventual public opinion would turn and people would start to see him for the evil megalomaniac he truly was._

_She turned towards Eliot, her body curling into his. "Your Man?"_

"_I wouldn't call him 'my man' since he has promised to arrest me on sight but he is honest and beyond coercion."_

"_When did you talk to Hardison?" It wasn't like they had slept much last night. She shivered at the memory. Loving the smug look on Eliot's face. She yawned as she stretched out next to him. "I need coffee."_

_Eliot smiled at the knock on the door. Slipping from the bed he pulled on the robe and pulled open the door to the suite. Standing in the hallway was the wonderful valet pushing a room service cart. Eliot slipped him a tip and pushed the cart into the room._

"_When did you have time to do this?" Eliot's face turned up in one of the sexiest smirks Chloe had ever seen. "Do you have super powers.?"_

_Eliot laughed out loud, a deep dark sounds that had Chloe forgetting all about the coffee. "Breakfast Lunch and Dinner?"_

"_Absolutely." Eliot dropped the robe and climbed back into bed. Today was going to be a good day._

_So that's all folks. Hope you like it. Or love it. Or at least not hate it._

_Reviews are love! PLEASE_


End file.
